Besos sabor miel
by Dras.FresayChocolate
Summary: No sabía cómo sucedió aquello, pero había entrado en esa consulta por un problema de autoestima del cual estaba convencido y había salido con un montón de consejos de seducción. ¿Cómo cambiaría la vida de Armin a raíz de eso? Todo quedaba en manos de aquellas psicólogas que hacían llamarse Polo de Fresa y Chocolate. [Terapia de Fresa y Chocolate #1]
1. Capítulo 1

© "Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

 _¡Hola!_ Esta es la PRIMERA historia de muchas otras –idas de olla– pertenecientes a la serie _"Terapia de fresa y chocolate"_. A continuación dejamos un par de notas y el primer capítulo. _¡Esperamos que os guste!~_

 **Pareja** : Jean y Armin (Jearmin)

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno - Lemon más adelante

* * *

• **Capítulo 1** •

—Y bien, ¿qué te ha traído a nosotras? —preguntó Ross cruzando sus piernas sin apartar la mirada del chico de cabello rubio y corto que estaba sentado en el largo sofá de cuero rojo, justo enfrente de ella.

Los ojos azules del muchacho se clavaron en el suelo intentando ocultar su rostro sonrojado, estrujando sus manos en señal de nerviosismo. Tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta y empezó a narrar:

—Todo comenzó hace algunos años, al entrar en el instituto. Siempre fui estudioso y comprendía a la perfección las lecciones antes que los demás. En el colegio era el primero de la clase y no fue ninguna sorpresa que me convirtiera en el típico empollón. Sacaba matrícula hasta en las asignaturas más difíciles. Intentaba apenas llamar la atención, pero los profesores insistían en ponerme como ejemplo a seguir, lo que claramente provocaba la envidia y el consecuente enfado de mis compañeros. Fui el objeto de burla durante el primer año —hizo una pausa para volver a aclararse la garganta y comprobar que las dos doctoras le prestaban atención. Cuando las vio con la mirada completamente fija en él, prosiguió, aunque un poco más inquieto que antes—. Él era uno de los que me hacían _bullying_. Sin embargo, un caluroso día de comienzos de verano, a la salida del instituto, unos chicos de otra clase me acorralaron contra los muros. Veía el puño del más alto y fuerte impactando en mi cara cuando, de pronto, algo lo detuvo.

»Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe que nunca llegó, pensando en qué pasaba hasta que lo escuché: _"A ver, mocoso de mierda, sólo yo puedo meterme con Armin, ¿comprendes? ¡Así que largo!"_. Era una voz que conocía muy bien. Ya la había oído antes lanzándome bromas, pero nunca antes hablar así de mí.

»No pude evitar la sorpresa cuando le vi delante. Él estaba allí. Me había defendido. ¡Él, que siempre era el primero en fastidiarme y hacerme todo tipo de burlas, me había defendido! Me quedé anonadado y, tan pronto como volví a la realidad, aproveché para huir al ver que se acercaba. Pero en mi mente quedó aquella sonrisa que me dirigió con la intención de ayudarme y sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.

Anya y Ross intercambiaron una mirada sin que el chico se percatara de ello. No necesitaban palabras para decir lo que pasaba por la mente de la otra en ese momento. Habían aprendido a leerse así en la universidad. Armin continuó su relato sin dejar de estrujarse las manos.

—A partir de ese momento las cosas cambiaron. Él seguía insultándome, aunque nunca me agredió realmente, y también me defendía cuando algún compañero se pasaba de la raya. Poco a poco se convirtió en alguien muy preciado en mi vida.

»Siempre estuvo acompañado de un chico alto y de cabello negro llamado Marco. Hace casi cuatro años se mudó y, desde entonces, nuestra relación cambió. Primero me pidió hacer un trabajo de ciencias que la profesora encargó para hacerse por parejas. Claramente sabía la razón por la que me eligió a mí. Su mejor amigo no estaba y yo era el más inteligente de todos, y aún así no pude negarme.

Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, meditando el orden de sus palabras y la forma más adecuadas de decirlas. Así era él, pensativo y cuidadoso en todo lo que hacía.

—Después de ese trabajo hubo más, hasta que se convirtió en costumbre. Me ofrecí ayudarle con las matemáticas y comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos. En la cafetería, por ejemplo, nos sentábamos uno al lado del otro. También volvíamos juntos del instituto e incluso hemos salido varias veces a jugar a los videojuegos.

»Por primera vez tenía un amigo, un compañero, alguien que me cuidaba y a quien contarle mis problemas. Soy hijo único —aclaró— y vivo con mi abuelo, que es mi única familia. Con todo eso, no podía dejar de sentirme como un reemplazo, aquel que llenaba el vacío que había dejado Marco en su corazón.

»Hace unas semanas hicimos el examen de acceso a la universidad y temo que, con el hecho de que no estudiaremos la misma carrera, ya no necesite mi ayuda y nos distanciemos... y que todo lo que hemos compartido hasta ahora quede como polvo en el aire.

La última frase de Armin fue dicha con tanta lástima que las dos doctoras no pudieron contener un suspiro. Pero el chico no había terminado todavía.

—Soy consciente de que tengo un problema de dependencia hacia él. Quizás es porque con él siento como la falta de afecto que ha habido en mi vida se desvanece o porque me protege de las personas que me ven como un blanco fácil de diversión. Sé que no está bien, pero no quiero alejarme de su lado —suspiró y, pensativo, se rascó la mejilla—. No creía que necesitaba la ayuda de un profesional hasta que encontré su tarjeta —dijo, buscando en su mochila y mostrándosela, un poco deteriorada pero legible—. Fue extraño, pero la tarjeta llegó volando a mis pies, así que decidí interpretarlo como una señal. Y aquí estoy —sonrió dando por acabado su discurso y su problema, esperando una respuesta.

Las dos jóvenes doctoras habían escuchado atentamente la historia de aquel muchacho —cosa que hacían todos los psicólogos. Anya, que había permanecido sentada en el escritorio del fondo de la estancia, con las piernas cruzadas y una libreta en su rodilla, se levantó, acercándose al chico sin apartar sus ojos verdes de él hasta sentarse a su lado.

—Pero —dudó un instante en plantear la pregunta, que la consumía tanto a ella como a su amiga y compañera—, el chico te gusta, ¿no?

Al instante el rostro de Armin se había acercado en su tonalidad al de un tomate y las doctoras no pudieron contener una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios. En señal de apoyo le tocaron el hombro, indicándole que habían comprendido su reacción.

—Creo que sí... —musitó avergonzado, aunque no hacía falta que lo hiciera.

—¿Tienes alguna foto del chico? —preguntó Ross directamente. Ya no soportaba más la tensión de conocer el rostro del otro protagonista de aquella historia.

Armin levantó la vista sorprendido y, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, asintió. Aún ruborizado, llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó su billetera, enseñándoles una foto de _carnet_ como las que se hacen en las cabinas de los centros comerciales. En ella aparecía Armin con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y, junto a él, un chico un poco más alto, de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos color miel rasgados, con una ancha sonrisa mientras le hacía "los cuernos" a Armin.

Ambas psicólogas miraron la imagen por un rato, estudiándola, deduciendo por dónde debían conducir aquella consulta, ante todo por la cercanía de sus cuerpos en la fotografía. Luego miraron de hito en hito, tanto la foto como a aquel muchacho que tenían enfrente, para terminar mirándose y negando con la cabeza. Aquel chico no se acercaba mucho a lo que esperaban después del relato de Armin y, volviendo a mirarse, no dudaron en expresarlo.

—Pues no es para tanto —dijeron ambas.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama? —preguntó la chica de mechas violetas.

— _¿Eh?_ —exclamó incrédulo. Después prefirió hacer como que no había escuchado nada y respondió a la pregunta—. Jean Kirschtein.

—¿Tienes más fotos? —preguntó la morena. Armin frunció el ceño sin entender el por qué tanto interés por ver fotos de Jean, algo que Ross percibió y se apresuró en explicar—. Las imágenes hablan por sí solas. Expresan más de lo que mostramos nosotros mismos a los demás.

—Nosotras, como buenas profesionales, conocemos ese lenguaje —completó Anya.

El chico asintió lentamente, analizando la información. Buscó en su mochila el móvil y les mostró a esas dos la colección de fotografías que guardaba. En muchas de ellas se mostraba al mayor con premios deportivos, alzándolos con su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda la mantenía por encima de los hombros de Armin, con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. Otras eran fotos grupales donde ambos se veían muy juntos en comparación con el resto, que se notaban en un segundo plano. Ross y Anya compartieron una mirada de complicidad, percatándose de que ambas habían visto lo mismo.

—¿Sabes algo sobre la orientación sexual de tu amigo? —se atrevió a cuestionar Anya.

—¿Pe-perdón? —respondió el otro, avergonzado por la pregunta. Estaba considerando la idea de escapar de aquella consulta y de esas dos locas que se hacían llamar "profesionales".

—Ya sabes... Que si es _hetero, homo o bi_ —aclaró Ross, interpretando el desconcierto de Armin como que no había entendido la pregunta de su compañera.

Él las miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos bien abiertos. Recordando la idea de huir, escudriñó el suelo totalmente desesperado. _"¿Dónde narices hay un agujero cuando lo necesitas?"_ , pensó, sobándose la sien haciendo un esfuerzo por no parecer demasiado inquieto.

—La verdad —comenzó a hablar, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos— es que no estoy seguro. Aunque tiene muchos amigos, su cercanía con Marco era especial, incluso escuché cómo muchos compañeros decían que eran mucho más que amigos. Además —se esforzó en recordar—, cuando Marco se fue, Jean quedó muy triste y decaído durante un tiempo, apartado de todos. Un año después se sintió atraído por Mikasa, una chica muy guapa de rasgos asiáticos. Ella —dijo señalando la foto que había quedado en la pantalla del móvil. En efecto, era hermosa, pero parecía algo masculina con su postura para la foto y la expresión fría en sus ojos oscuros, añadiendo el corte de pelo por encima de los hombros.

Ross se dio una palmada en la frente. _"Este chico es tan observador para todo menos para lo que verdaderamente le interesa"_ , pensó.

—¿Has coqueteado con alguien alguna vez? —soltó de repente Anya desde el escritorio, donde había vuelto a sentarse.

—N-no —tartamudeó Armin—, siempre he sido muy tímido para esas cosas.

—¡Pues fuera timidez! ¡Lánzate! —exclamó ella en respuesta, agitando los brazos hacia él.

—El problema es que me pongo muy nervioso cuando él está cerca. Siempre ha sido así cuando alguien me gustaba... y más cuando me abraza, aunque sé que es como a un amigo.

—¿Y no notas que algo se eleva cuando te abraza? —preguntó Anya, alzando las cejas dando a entender una clara intención.

— _¿Eh?_ —expresó rojo de la vergüenza y con el rostro descompuesto.

—El ritmo cardiaco, por supuesto —aclaró Ross, tranquilizándole y dándole a Anya una mirada de reproche por su osadía con el pobre chico. Era tan inocente que daba pena—. Te vamos a dar unos consejos. En primer lugar debes intentar ser más sociable con otras personas y hacer nuevos amigos —comenzó anotando en el cuaderno que había reposado todo ese tiempo sobre el sofá.

—Limítate al menos dos semanas a prestarle la mínima atención para que no se sienta excluido, pero sin hacerle verdadero caso.

—Pero yo no quiero alejarme de él —se quejó.

—Tranquilo, cariño —dijo Ross con voz calmada—, ya verás los resultados.

—

Armin salió de la sala un poco confundido, sosteniendo entre sus pequeñas manos una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad, donde aquellas psicólogas anotaron los diez consejos que le recomendaron seguir.

Al llegar a casa, después de darse una ducha y meterse en la cama, observó el papel doblado durante unos minutos, debatiendo si sería capaz de leerlo nuevamente. Estaba muy confuso, tanto que no pudo cenar, ya que tenía el estómago cerrado y había perdido el apetito desde que salió de aquella consulta. Hace mucho que pensaba en el posible significado de sus sentimientos, pero nunca se había planteado la idea de que fuera amor.

Frustrado, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, rememorando sus vivencias con Jean. De pronto, apareció en su mente aquel día en que Jean se acercó a él para consolarlo. Armin estaba en un rincón oculto del instituto con la cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas, llorando por la muerte de su hámster.

Jean se había enterado de lo ocurrido y se agachó frente a él, rozándole el hombro en señal de apoyo. Ante el contacto, no pudo evitar estremecerse y, cuando alzó la vista, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos color miel de Jean. Transmitían tanta dulzura que por su mente rodó la pregunta de cómo sabrían sus labios, si serían igual de dulces. Jean posó sus manos en el rostro de Armin para limpiar las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas con el pulgar.

Lentamente, Jean fue acercando su rostro mientras Armin se sentía cada vez más turbado. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fiereza y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la creciente cercanía de sus rostros. Podía percibir el calor de su respiración alterada, y embriagado por lo bien que se sentía, sus párpados cedieron conforme el ritmo de sus pulsaciones aumentaba. Sus labios se rozaron en un leve, dulce y cálido beso en el que se sintieron con delicadeza. Un beso sin pretensiones, solo deleitarse con el contacto y dormirse en la boca del otro. Armin pensó que si los hombres pudieron tocar el cielo con sus manos, el tacto sería algo parecido a la suavidad de los labios de Jean junto a los suyos.

Al abrir los ojos tocó sus labios aún más desconcertado que antes. Ese beso nunca había existido, pero solo el hecho de imaginárselo había resultado agradablemente tentador. Ahora sus pensamientos formaban una red inmensa de telarañas sobre su cabeza... ¿Cómo miraría a Jean? ¿Cómo le hablaría sin sentir las ganas y la necesidad de besarle realmente?

—

Una semana. Este era el tiempo que había pasado desde aquella consulta tan extraña, y todavía no podía creerse que en todo aquel tiempo no cruzara la palabra con Jean. Estaba tumbado en su cama observando el techo, perdido en sus cavilaciones y recordando lo que sucedió en esos días.

Al miércoles de esa semana, Alexy le llamó al teléfono móvil como siempre hacía para ir a jugar a los videojuegos. No sabía cómo, pero Alexy conocía los horarios de cada uno de los amigos que conformaban el grupo y sabía cuándo podían reunirse todos juntos. Esa tarde Armin llegó inquieto y con el corazón en un puño al punto de encuentro, dejando escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad al percatarse de la ausencia de Jean. Alexy se acercó a él y por primera vez se dijeron algo más que un "hola", continuando con una animada conversación en la que descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común. A partir de ese momento continuaron hablando los demás días como verdaderos amigos.

Un mensaje cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos y, cuando comprobó en la pantalla de su móvil que se trataba de Jean, hizo lo mismo que llevaba haciendo días atrás: ignorarlo. No se sentía con la mente lo suficientemente despejada como para buscar una explicación a las muchas veces que rechazó sus llamadas y no respondió a sus mensajes. Lo más seguro era que Jean estuviera enfadado con él, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Aclarar sus sentimientos había sido una revelación muy importante para él y sabía que se moriría de vergüenza con solo el cruce de sus miradas. Y si con eso no moría, los nervios harían el resto provocándole un ataque cardiaco.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando pensar en otra cosa y se levantó para cambiarse de ropa rápidamente. Él era un chico muy puntual y no quería llegar tarde a la plaza.

Al llegar allí, una gran explanada con cafeterías, restaurantes y tiendas alrededor, corrió al centro en busca de un chico alto y esbelto, con una ropa muy llamativa y el pelo corto teñido de azul celeste. No tardó en encontrarlo, ya que llamaba muchísimo la atención con su aspecto además del inconfundible tono violáceo de sus ojos.

—¡Alexy! —exclamó Armin parándose a su lado con una radiante sonrisa.

—Armin, ¿qué tal? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Bastante bien. Estaba repasando matemáticas y física para antes de la universidad y así no llegar totalmente en blanco.

A Alexy le tembló la ceja cuando escuchó en qué había estado invirtiendo su amigo su tiempo libre. Soltó una sonora carcajada pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Armin, mientras con la otra mano le revolvía el pelo.

—Eres un bicho raro, pero así me caes bien, pequeño saltamontes.

Armin se ruborizó y mostró una tímida sonrisa.

—Hola, Armin —escuchó una voz grave a sus espaldas. Una voz que conocía muy bien, pues la había escuchado repetidas veces en su mente.

—Hola, Je-Jean... —musitó intentando controlar los nervios mientras volteaba para mirarle a la cara. Aunque no pudo evitar que su sonrojo se incrementara al toparse con él de nuevo. Llevaba una camiseta estrecha de su grupo favorito, una que se compró en un concierto al que fueron los dos solos, y unos vaqueros ajustados. Estaba realmente guapo, o al menos eso le pareció a Armin, que se quedó paralizado sin decir nada, perdido en la imagen que tenía de Jean justo enfrente.

—Bueno... ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Jean, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se formó entre ellos y despertando a Armin de su ensoñación.

—Bien —contestó secamente, dándose la vuelta e iniciando otra conversación con Alexy.

Jean, asombrado por su comportamiento, dio dos pasos hacia él dispuesto a agarrarle del brazo y exigirle las razones por las cuales le había ignorado por una semana entera. Le zarandearía hasta que expulsara hasta la sopa si fuera necesario. Sin embargo, una chica menuda de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, llegó corriendo y se lanzó a su cuello, frustrando sus planes.

Por su parte, Armin seguía absorto en su plática con Alexy, cuando éste preguntó de repente:

—¿Te ha ocurrido algo con Jean?

El chico de cabello rubio palideció ante aquella cuestión. Y de pronto, se dio cuenta de que había puesto en práctica los dos primeros consejos de la lista sin pretenderlo.

 _1\. Intenta ser sociable con otras personas y haz nuevos amigos_

 _2\. Alejarte un tiempo de él. Una o dos semanas._

* * *

 **¡EXTRA! o notas, lo que sea**

Al terminar la consulta, Ross se acerca a Anya y la tira del pelo.

—Anya, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

— _Auch_ , ¿qué hice ahora?

—Te he dicho mil veces que no seas tan directa con los nuevos pacientes. ¡Haces que se asusten en la primera cita!

—¡Pero es que era tan obvio!

Entonces se dan cuenta de que hay una cámara encendida grabándolas.

—¡Hola a todos! —saludan al unísono.

—Aquí comienzan las historias de _"Terapia de fresa y chocolate"_ —dice Anya.

—Esperamos que os gusten y nos acompañen en cada nueva consulta. Además —cambia Ross totalmente el tema—, queríamos decirles…

—Esto está lleno de dobles sentidos —interrumpe Anya—, pero hay uno bien oculto y el primero que lo acierte...

—¡Lleva premio! —chilla Ross emocionada.

—Por hoy nos despedimos ya porque el capítulo fue muy largo. Otro día ya contaremos más curiosidades. ¿Alguien se anima a dejarnos un estúpido y sensual review? ¡Son gratis!

—¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Mucha suerte.

Ambas se empiezan a reír y apagan la cámara.


	2. Capítulo 2

© "Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

¡Hola! Antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza. Lo explicamos en las notas finales pero hemos tenido complicaciones con la historia.

No os entretenemos más. ¡A leer!

* * *

• **Capítulo 2** •

Una caminata de pasos lentos y tranquilos se daba frente al molesto rostro de Jean, que observaba, sin escuchar, cómo Alexy recitaba un extenso monólogo sobre las nuevas chaquetas coloridas de su tienda favorita.

Caminando a su lado, Armin sólo reía y asentía, más absorto en sus pensamientos que en prestar atención a su amigo. No podía creerse aún cómo fue posible que empezara a seguir los consejos de aquellas psicólogas que le habían parecido dos auténticas locas sin profesionalidad. Incluso llegó a pensar que les habían dado el certificado tras haber pasado por la mesa una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero.

—¡Hemos llegado al paraíso _gamer_! —exclamó Alexy, despertando así al rubio de su ensoñación, haciéndole posar su vista en la ridícula pose que éste había puesto al decir aquella frase. Tenía una mano alzada con los dedos formando el símbolo de la victoria y una pierna ligeramente flexionada.

Al cruzar el umbral de aquella puerta de cristal, fueron recibidos por las luces parpadeantes de todos los tipo de maquinas, consolas y videojuegos que allí había, acompañadas del incesante sonido de los botones al ser pulsados por los jugadores.

—¿Quién se atreve a enfrentarse a mí, el rey de los _gamers_? —gritó Alexy mientras corría frenéticamente entre las maquinitas, tomando de un brazo a Armin.

—Yo me ofrezco voluntario a darte la paliza de tu vida —respondió Jean desafiante a la incitación.

—Jean, ¿sabes con quién estás hablando? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

—Hoy se os ve mucho más competitivos, chicos —comentó Sasha con la boca llena. Dónde había conseguido la bolsa de patatas fritas que tenía entre las manos era un misterio.

—¡No, qué va! ¡Vamos, Jean! —exclamó Alexy al mismo tiempo que arrastraba a Armin del brazo y con su mano libre hacía señas a Jean.

Aquella batalla inició con maquinitas antiguas y juegos de arcade. En la primera ronda, Alexy salió victorioso y continuó así en las seis siguientes. Jean no aguantaba más la situación y escuchar a Armin animar al otro lo ponía de los nervios.

—Prepárate, desgraciado, esto sólo ha sido un calentamiento.

—Jean, no seas mal perdedor.

Conforme avanzaba la tarde, Jean iba sumando victorias poco a poco. Cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera rendido ante tal paliza, pero él no era así, y menos cuando su medidor de la rabia aumentaba exponencialmente cada vez que era vencido. Algo que ninguno de los presentes sabía, era que Alexy tenía un hermano gemelo muy aficionado a los videojuegos, con quien disfrutaba de tardes enteras frente a una pantalla y quemando los botones de un mando.

Pero Alexy no era su hermano y jugar tan seguido resultaba agotador. Este pequeño altibajo fue aprovechado por Jean, que empezó a ganar partidas hasta igualar las puntuaciones.

La competencia aún no terminaba y todos sus compañeros estaban agobiados y abrumados. Sobre todo Sasha, a quien ya le sonaban las tripas después de terminar su bolsa de patatas fritas y otras bolsas que seguían apareciendo de la nada. Era la última ronda para lograr el esperado desempate, y Jean tenía las esperanzas por las nubes. Todos sabían que, en caso de perder esta vez, pediría la revancha y Alexy no se negaría, haciendo de esa tonta batalla una eternidad. Así que, con apenas una mirada, Sasha y Mikasa decidieron que ya era suficiente.

Taparon los ojos y empujaron a los jugadores, consiguiendo así que la partida quedara en empate.

—¡No! —gritó jean intentando zafarse del agarre de Mikasa—. Estaba a punto de vencerle.

Después de eso, Jean siguió discutiendo, exigiendo su revancha. Aseguraba que hubiera ganado de haberles dejado terminar la partida, mientras Alexy, embobado en un escaparate, ni siquiera escuchaba sus ladridos.

—Armin, ¿a que iba a ganar? —le preguntó a su amigo, el cual ya no estaba.

Cuando Armin llegó a casa y encendió su móvil, se percató de que tenía un sinfín de mensajes. Todos de la misma persona.

"Armin, ¿dónde diablos estás? Has desaparecido de repente" —decía el último.

"Ya estoy en casa. No tienes qué preocuparte".

"¿No me mientes?" —siguieron llegando los mensajes—. "Armin, contéstame".

La respuesta se hizo esperar dos horas.

"Perdón, estaba cansado y me quedé dormido".

Y ningún mensaje contestó, dejando la corta conversación en el aire.

Así pasaron dos semanas de aquel día en el que por fin se había animado a buscar ayuda de un profesional. Extrañamente y no de manera premeditada, había seguido los primeros consejos de aquellas chicas y con una sonrisa podía admitir que le habían ayudado mucho. Ahora era un poco más sociable y hablaba con todos los del grupo; con el único que no había hablado en realidad, era Jean.

¿Cómo estaría? Hacía casi cinco días que no sabía de él y el último día que se vieron había salido enfadado. A lo mejor debía llamarle, pero con qué excusa. Decidió mirar su perfil de _facebook_. Sólo por saber qué había estado haciendo.

 **Jean Kirschtein** · 7 minutos

¡Putas mates!

Me gusta · Comentar · Compartir

A **Alexy Love** , **Connie Springer** y **2 personas más** les gusta esto

Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido selectividad y Jean debió haberse presentado al igual que él. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había preguntado si necesitaba ayuda, porque Jean solía preguntarle dudas a menudo. Tenía remordimientos, se sentía culpable de que no aprobara. Debía llamarle, ofrecerle su ayuda. Era bastante bueno con las matemáticas y, si empezaban cuanto antes, quizás para septiembre pudiera librarse de ellas.

Marcó el teléfono de inmediato, sin pensarlo dos veces. Al mismo tiempo que sonaban los tonos, por la mente de Armin empezaron a aparecer las imágenes de esas últimas dos semanas y lo mal que se había portado con Jean. Por un momento pensó en colgar, víctima de los nervios. Para cuando se decidió, ya era tarde.

—Hola —se escuchó al otro lado de la línea nada más descolgar, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

—Ho-hola Jean… —Podía sentir cómo su cara empezaba a arder y dio gracias de que Jean no estuviera a su lado para verlo—, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien…

La conversación no iba peor a como Armin se la había imaginado, aunque Jean no parecía muy contento, pues respondía con monosílabos y su voz sonaba más áspera de lo que recordaba.

Un silencio incómodo hizo que pensara que se había cortado la llamada o algo. Pero no, Jean estaba ahí, podía escuchar su respiración lenta y pausada.

—Bueno… es que… ya salieron las notas de selectividad y me preguntaba qué tal te había ido.

—Pues ahora que lo dices —dijo al cabo de unos segundos—, suspendí matemáticas. Debo presentarme en septiembre.

—Qué pena… si quieres puedo ayudarte.

—Bipolar —murmuró Jean un poco alejado del auricular, pero Armin pudo oírle igualmente.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡Nada! —exclamó nervioso—. Me parece bien, si no es molestia para ti.

—En absoluto. Podemos ir a la biblioteca mañana por la tarde… si te viene bien, claro. Si no podemos…

—Mañana está bien —le interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir hablando—. Aunque antes tengo que comprar unas cosas, así que podemos ir primero al centro comercial. Si te parece bien…

—Claro, nos vemos mañana en la entrada.

—Venga, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana —rió Armin un poco nervioso.

Estaba animado tras volver a hablar con Jean, aunque sólo fuera a través del teléfono, y tenía más ganas que nunca de verle en persona. Sin embargo, la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se borró por un instante cuando recordó las palabras de las psicólogas:

 _3\. Al volver a acercarte, propón las salidas y niega las que él proponga._

Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había puesto en práctica otro de esos extraños consejos que tan descabellados le parecieron al principio.

—

Esa tarde, Armin se duchó dos veces porque la primera no sirvió de nada por culpa del calor sofocante que hacía en el exterior. Le costaba levantar los pies del suelo a cada paso que daba, pero todo su cansancio pasó a un segundo plano cuando vio a Jean esperándole frente a las puertas giratorias.

Entre que buscaban las tiendas a las que quería ir Jean, el cual parecía bastante distraído y con ganas de cualquier cosa menos de estudiar, pasaron al lado de la cartelera de cine. Jean se paró en seco señalando el título de uno de los carteles.

—¡Es la película que tantas ganas tenía de ver! —exclamó, mirando a Armin con los ojos bien abiertos—. Y mira, hoy las entradas están a mitad de precio.

— _¿"Mi cuñado es un centollo"?_ —leyó Armin arrugando la nariz. Ese título sonaba a comedia romántica.

Pero Jean no le dio tiempo para hacer queja alguna. Le agarró del brazo y le arrastró hasta la fila de personas que esperaban para comprar sus entradas.

—Pues yo prefiero _"x + y"_ —propuso mientras esperaban su turno.

—Armin, acabo de suspender matemáticas. Ya sé que tenemos que estudiar, pero no podemos desaprovechar esta oferta.

—Jean, _"x + y"_ es una película que tiene pinta de ser interesante.

—¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

—No, mira —respondió Armin, señalando el cartel de la película que él quería ver.

Y así se inició una pequeña disputa sobre qué película verían. Al cabo de unos minutos, Armin acabó por convencer a Jean de que su opción sería más entretenida que una comedia romántica repleta de tópicos y chistes verdes.

Mientras esperaban en la fila para las entradas, una risa conocida llegó hasta los oídos de Armin. Extrañado, volteó la cabeza y se sorprendió al hallar entre la multitud una cabellera de rizos rojos que le resultó familiar. En aquel momento no supo dar con la razón, porque Jean le cogió de la mano y le arrastró hasta el puesto de palomitas antes de que pudiera adivinar quién era.

Aquel debía ser su día de suerte, porque también había una oferta para el menú gigante en la que podías rellenar las palomitas y el refresco cuantas veces quisieras. Jean estaba entusiasmado y compró el cubo grande sin pensarlo.

La película estaba por empezar y ambos fueron a la sala de cine, que estaba medio llena cuando entraron. Armin se sentía un poco nervioso, ya que si lo pensaba con detenimiento nunca había ido al cine con Jean los dos solos.

Apenas habían comenzado los comerciales y ya estaban comiendo palomitas. Hasta que sus manos chocaron y Armin se llevó tal sobresalto que volcó el cubo prácticamente lleno al suelo.

—¿Ves como hicimos bien en comprar el grande? —comentó Jean para restarle importancia.

Recogió el cubo del suelo y se fue rápidamente de vuelta al mostrador. Armin, muerto de la vergüenza, miró en todas las direcciones y le pareció ver a alguien en la última fila tronchándose de la risa. Había algo en esa risa que le era conocido, pero la luz de la proyección le impidió distinguir de quién se trataba.

 _4\. Cuando vayáis al cine, no seas el típico sabelotodo y muestra emociones ante la película. Si hay que asustarse, ¡asústate!_

¿Por qué había acudido a su mente otro de los consejos de esas dos psicólogas? De acuerdo, estaban en el cine, pero de ninguna manera haría algo como esconder la cabeza en el hombro de Jean. Ni que fuera una adolescente hormonada.

Jean llegó justo a tiempo, cuando el título de la película aparecía en pantalla, y Armin prefirió olvidar todo lo que había pasado para centrarse en disfrutar de la película.

En el mejor momento de la proyección, Jean se encontraba en tensión pegado al asiento, incapaz de mover ni un músculo. Desvió la mirada un segundo para ver a Armin y, al verle tan fresco como una lechuga, se sintió mal consigo mismo.

—Dime, Armin, ¿tienes miedo? —susurró lo más calmado posible.

Armin permaneció un instante en silencio y de repente reaccionó, casi de forma inconsciente, dejando escapar un pequeño grito. Jean lo acercó a su cuerpo, abrazándolo por detrás de los hombros.

" _¿Funcionó? No me puedo creer que esas locas tuvieran razón"_ , pensó Armin. _"Jean huele muy bien…"_ , fue el pensamiento que le siguió al anterior, y se sonrojó. En medio de todo eso, unas carcajadas procedentes del fondo de la sala le hicieron sentir más incómodo de lo que ya estaba. Escuchó un golpe y las carcajadas aumentaron, seguidas de una voz que dijo entre risas:

— _Ay_ , qué daño.

Al salir del cine y después de comprar lo que Jean necesitaba, descubrieron que se les había hecho tarde. Los colores del atardecer pintaban el cielo, y el sol ya se había ocultado por detrás del horizonte, lo que indicaba que pronto sería de noche.

Hacía fresco, pero aún así les apeteció un helado, por lo que entraron a una heladería cercana que había a las afueras del centro comercial.

—Bueno, Jean, vinimos a estudiar así que ¡manos a la obra!

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó Jean, dejándose caer derrotado sobre el respaldo de la silla con excesivo dramatismo—. ¿No podemos dejar las mates para otro día?

—Está bien… —suspiró Armin.

—Por cierto, el viernes de la semana que viene mis padres se van y estaré solo en casa toda la noche. Puedes venirte, cenamos unas pizzas, jugar a videojuegos, ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece un plan perfecto.

Justo en ese momento les llegaron los helados que pidieron. Armin comenzó a saborear distraídamente su helado de coco y leche cubierto de caramelo, sin percatarse de que Jean no despegaba los ojos de él. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Armin lamía la cuchara en un sensual movimiento, mientras la sacaba del interior de su boca lentamente, deleitándose con los restos del exquisito y empalagoso caramelo.

El ambiente se caldeó demasiado para Jean, que no pudo contener por más tiempo la tensión. Sus impulsos acabaron venciendo a su determinación cuando Armin emitió un suspiro de placer, causado por el sabor del helado derritiéndose en su lengua.

Cuando Armin levantó la vista de repente, advirtió de que el helado de Jean estaba empezando a derretirse aún intacto sobre la mesa. Miró a Jean, encontrándolo distraído y con la mirada clavada en algo al frente. Entonces volteó la cabeza para ver de qué podía tratarse y, al no ver nada, le resto importancia, no sin antes avisar a Jean de su extraño comportamiento. Porque Jean era despistado y en clase se distraía con facilidad, pero jamás le había pasado estando con él.

—Jean, se te va a derretir el helado —dijo, a lo que Jean respondió levantándose de pronto y dirigiéndose con paso apresurado hacia el baño.

—Vuelvo en un minuto —gritó antes de perderse tras la puerta.

Pero el minuto se extendió a diez, y cuando regresó a la mesa, su helado ya se había convertido en batido. Armin se había encargado de pagar la cuenta.

El camino a casa fue incómodamente silencioso, hasta el punto en que se podía escuchar el canto de los grillos de los descampados. Cada vez que Armin intentaba iniciar una conversación, Jean desviaba la mirada para no mirarle a la cara y respondía con monosílabos.

No entendía qué pasaba, pero algo dentro de él se removió al verle tan esquivo. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, y comprendió que Jean siempre sería importante para él, que el simple hecho de ser su amigo ya le hacía inmensamente feliz, a pesar de no llegar a confesarle jamás sus verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

 **¡EXTRA! o estúpidas y sensuales notas**

La cámara se enciende.

—¡Que levante la mano quien le guste la _**coca-cola sin gas**_! —grita la chica con mechas azules en el pelo, también conocida como Anya.

—¿Os hacéis una idea de lo que Jean fue a hacer al baño? —Ross guiña el ojo a cámara.

—Esperamos que os haya gustado el capítulo y aprovecho para pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Hemos tenido…

—… complicaciones —Ross termina la frase por ella—. Como que el cuaderno donde teníamos hechos todas las notas desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Suspiran pensando en lo mal que lo pasaron buscándolo sin éxito.

—Bien —exclama Anya levantándose de un salto—, ahora repasemos qué tal fue la cita.

Enciende un televisor que había pasado desapercibido en un extremo de la consulta.

—Aquí vemos cómo Armin tira estrepitosamente las palomitas —explica Ross desde el sofá mientras Anya señala la pantalla como si fuera la mujer del tiempo—. Fue muy divertido, sobre todo cuando se giró y casi nos descubre. Aquí —Cambia la imagen del televisor— es cuando escuchamos el gritito de Armin y Anya se cae del asiento sin poder aguantarse la risa.

—Estas imágenes han sido proporcionadas por el _**equipo Polo de Fresa y Chocolate**_.

—Hasta aquí el vídeo de hoy. Nos vemos otro día en el siguiente episodio de _**espiando a nuestros queridos pacientes**_.

Anya trota hacia la cámara y la apaga. El rostro sonriente de Ross en una esquina es lo último que se ve en la grabación.


	3. Capítulo 3

© "Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

¡Hola! Antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza. Hemos tenido muchas complicaciones, pero al fin podéis leer más de esta historia.

No os entretenemos más. ¡A leer!

* * *

• **Capítulo 3** •

Las tardes de verano pasaron veloces y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, habían agotado la mitad de sus vacaciones en idas y venidas de citas de estudio inconclusas. Armin se sentía ansioso porque Jean apenas se concentraba y con cualquier cosa se distraía. Parecía que lo hacía de manera premeditada e intentaba no prestarle atención.

Hacía días que habían quedado para estudiar en la biblioteca, ya que Armin no creía que allí tuviera excusa para evadir las matemáticas. Pensando en lo despistado que era Jean, decidió llamarlo para recordarle que habían quedado.

–Jean, ¿sabes que hemos quedado para ir a la biblioteca?

–Ya lo sé –respondió agitado.

–Como siempre se te olvida a última hora… –reclamó Armin.

–Esta vez lo tenía presente, no te preocupes.

–Pues te espero en cinco minutos en la puerta.

–¡Pero si acabo de terminar de ducharme! –se quejó Jean.

Pero Armin no respondió, sino que, por un instante, divagó por su mente la figura esbelta, torneada y desnuda de Jean, con pequeñas gotas de agua resbalando por su piel.

–Armin, así vamos mal –se regañó en voz alta sin darse cuenta, negando rápidamente con la cabeza para apartar aquella imagen de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué decías?

–Nada, que te espero.

–Ya voy –contestó Jean antes de colgar.

En su ciudad había varias bibliotecas, pero sin duda había una que ambos preferían. La biblioteca Fernando de los Ríos era más pequeña y estaba más alejada que las demás, por lo que podían disfrutar de un largo paseo hasta llegar a ella y era la más silenciosa. A Armin le gustaba por eso y por la decoración en madera y cristal, que parecía invitarle a quedarse a leer durante horas. A Jean le gustaba por ser la única donde podía encontrar cómics manga.

Alrededor de veinte minutos después ya estaban allí, sentados uno al lado del otro, pero a pesar de la tranquilidad y del silencio, Jean seguía distrayéndose con el mínimo ruido. En un momento, a Jean se le cayó el bolígrafo y Connie, que los estaba observando desde que los vio entrar, se acercó para recogerlo y, aprovechándose de la situación, sentarse frente a ellos. Jean, molesto, le fulminó con la mirada, a lo que Connie respondió dedicándole una enorme sonrisa. Armin los ignoró y siguió con la explicación.

–Jean, ¿te acuerdas de los límites?

–¿Eh?

–Jean, ¿harías el favor de concentrarte? Llevas un buen rato en la luna.

–¡Es que me distraes! –le reclamó, y Connie soltó un pequeña carcajada–. ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

Connie abrió la boca para responderle, pero Armin habló antes.

–¿Cómo voy a distraerte si te estoy explicando? –le espetó en susurros, molesto porque había alzado la voz en la biblioteca.

–Voy a por un libro –expresó Jean un tanto molesto y levantando la voz otra vez.

–Pero si tenemos todo lo que necesitamos aquí –dijo Armin confundido, pero Jean ya se había puesto de pie y no le escuchó.

Armin hizo lo mismo y fue tras él. Le encontró parado frente a una estantería, como buscando algo entre los libros y, al mismo tiempo, paseando la mirada sin interés, más perdido en sus pensamientos que en otra cosa. Su respiración agitada se relajaba con el paso de los minutos. Curioso, siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio sobre qué eran los libros que estaba mirando.

–¡Ah, caballos! ¡Me encantan! –exclamó emocionado, intentando apaciguar la situación y descubrir qué le pasaba a su amigo.

–¿Qué? –Jean se sobresaltó.

–Los caballos me gustan –intentó explicarse–. No sabía que te gustaban.

–¡¿Qué rayos?! –gritó.

El rostro de Armin se desencajó, molesto, escuchando cómo el colectivo presente pedía silencio. Estaba airado y quería regañar a Jean por infringir las normas de la biblioteca. Sabía lo irritante que era que la gente gritara e hiciera ruido mientras él quería leer o estudiar sin ser molestado, pero si se dejaba llevar armaría un escándalo, así que decidió respirar hondo y contar hasta diez para calmarse.

Al llegar al número siete, ya más tranquilo, sintió frente a sí el cálido roce del aliento de Jean. Sobresaltado, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la intensa mirada de Jean, con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

En ese momento, Jean se congeló, incapaz de reaccionar ante los ojos azules de Armin, y ambos mantuvieron la mirada del otro durante un breve instante.

–Te-tengo que irme... –balbuceó Jean, apartándose de repente y alejándose del pasillo entre estanterías con rapidez, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y cubriéndose el rostro.

Al regresar a su mesa, comenzó a recoger sus cosas precipitadamente mientras miraba de reojo a Connie. Éste sólo sonreía abiertamente con los brazos cruzados sobre sus libros y observaba con interés todos sus movimientos.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó sin mover un centímetro su enorme sonrisa.

–¡No molestes!

–Sólo estoy estudiando.

–Sí, claro, con el libro al revés desde que te sentaste, ¿no? –gruñó Jean antes de marcharse dando grandes zancadas.

–Verás cuando se lo cuente a Sasha… –murmuró Connie para sí mismo cuando Jean estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

–¿Contarle el qué? –preguntó Armin, que acababa de regresar.

–No, nada –contestó Connie entre risas–, que acordamos ir el viernes a la piscina. Tú también vienes, ¿verdad?

–Sí, claro –suspiró Armin mientras recogía sus cosas, abstraído en sus pensamientos. Al contrario que Jean, sus movimientos eran lentos, aunque su mente parecía funcionar a la velocidad de la luz.

–¿No te quedas?

–No, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

.

El viernes llegó como un parpadeo en el que Jean y Armin no se habían dirigido la palabra. Todo el grupo bromeaba con el nuevo color de cabello de Alexy, pues acababa de teñirlo de un verde azulado bastante llamativo. Todos reían excepto Jean, que no dejaba de refunfuñar y caminaba unos pocos pasos por detrás de Armin y Alexy, quienes no se separaban en ningún momento.

Sus amigos estaban tan animados que no se fijaron en que habían entrado en una zona privada; unos hermosos jardines abiertos a la calle, pero no al público. Jean fue el único en percatarse del cartel de advertencia e intentó avisarles, pero antes de eso, se encendieron los aspersores. Los que estaban más cerca del camino pudieron salir sin apenas mojarse. Sin embargo y para su mala suerte, Armin no pudo alejarse a tiempo y acabó con la camisa totalmente empapada.

–Toma –dijo Alexy, quitándose la sudadera multicolor que llevaba puesta.

–¡No! –gritó Jean, pasándole su chupa de cuero exageradamente avergonzado a Armin.

–Gracias –expresó Armin, comenzando a ruborizarse ante la estrepitosa risa de Alexy y la reacción agitada de Jean. Agarró la chaqueta con un ligero sonrojo e intentó ponérsela por encima de la camisa mojada.

Ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro sin mediar palabra, mientras los demás corroboraban con sorpresa que lo que Connie había dicho era totalmente cierto.

Entre Jean y Armin pasaba algo.

.

Al llegar a la piscina, esa tensión seguía aún entre ellos. Caminaban juntos pero a la vez distantes. Al entrar en los vestuarios, Armin le devolvió a Jean su chaqueta, repitiendo en un susurro un simple "gracias", y sin más miramientos, se metió en uno de los vestidores. La mayoría de los chicos no los usaban, pero le avergonzaba la idea de que vieran cómo se cambiaba y mucho más ver a los demás hacer lo mismo. Sobre todo a Jean.

La camiseta estaba húmeda y fue lo primero que se quitó, pero al ponerse el bañador, tropezó con un gran dilema.

–Armin –le llamó Jean tras la puerta, después de un rato esperando a que saliese–, te estamos esperando.

–Ahora voy. Dame un rato.

–Vale, te espero fuera.

Había crecido y llevaba al menos dos años sin pisar una piscina. Cómo no se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que el bañador ya no le sirviera.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Le quedaba realmente ajustado. No le apretaba ni le molestaba, pero... _"¿Podría salir con esto?"_ , era lo que repetía su cabeza.

–Armin, ¿estás bien? –preguntó alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

–Alexy, tengo un problema.

–¿Qué pasa? Ábreme, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

Al abrir la puerta, Alexy se quedó boquiabierto.

–Es un poco sexy, ¿no?

No sabía qué hacer. Tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho. Al final, Alexy le convenció de que si se mantenía envuelto en su toalla, no se vería obligado a permanecer toda la tarde allí encerrado. Así que, enrollado en la toalla como si fuese un rollo de sushi, llegó hasta donde estaban los demás.

En seguida sacaron la comida y se pusieron a comer. Gran parte de la tarde transcurrió entre ensaladillas y juegos de cartas, hasta que Connie y Sasha, intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice, propusieron al unísono ir a darse un chapuzón.

–Armin, vente al agua –sugirió Alexy muy sonriente.

–Más tarde, tengo algo de frío.

En vez de responder, Alexy alzó una ceja y miró a Jean, que no parecía estar dispuesto a marcharse con ellos y dejar solo a Armin. Ahora que lo pensaba, Jean no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Armin desde que ambos habían salido de los vestuarios.

Entonces, con una sonrisa aún mayor, los dejó a solas.

–¿Estás bien, Armin? –susurró Jean cuando Alexy estaba lo suficientemente lejos–. ¿No tendrás fiebre? –preguntó mientras se acercaba para poner una mano sobre su frente y tomarle la temperatura.

–No, Jean, estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

–¿Y se puede saber por qué llevas todo el tiempo envuelto en la toalla?

–Tengo algo de frío, ya lo he dicho.

Jean lanzó un lánguido suspiro al aire. Parecía que no iba a insistir más, pero de repente cambió de opinión.

–Vamos, seguro que en el agua te sientes mejor.

–Pero que me encuentro bien, de verdad.

–¡Pues al agua patos! –exclamó Jean haciendo un amago de desenrollarlo, pero Armin se apartó a tiempo, anticipándose a sus acciones.

Comenzaron una persecución surrealista en la que Jean perseguía a un Armin que, más que un chico, parecía un conejo huyendo de un depredador lo mejor que podía dando brincos y tropiezos. En unos minutos, Jean ya le había alcanzado y ambos forcejeaban entre risas por la toalla. Jean consiguió quitársela en el preciso instante en que quedaba encima de él, quedándose atónito ante la imagen de Armin apenas cubierto con un pequeño pedazo de tela bajo su cuerpo.

La sangre viajó a sus mejillas y a otras zonas, bastante más abajo. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora y Armin pensó en aquella pregunta que le hizo aquella doctora de dudoso título llamada Anya: _"¿no notas que algo se eleva?"_ , y entendió a qué se refería realmente. Jean se levantó de un salto, completamente colorado, y corrió hacia la piscina, llevándose a Armin a rastras con él.

El ambiente se normalizó en la piscina, donde los dos jugaron y rieron junto a sus amigos, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

.

–Armin, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó Jean cuando estaban saliendo del recinto. El sol estaba en el punto más bajo, coloreando el cielo de cálidas tonalidades.

–A mi casa –respondió éste.

–Quedamos en ir a jugar videojuegos a mi casa hoy, ¿no te acuerdas? –comentó Jean cabizbajo.

–No, eso era la semana que viene…

–Ah –emitió Jean con gesto pensativo. Por un momento pareció que el mundo se le había caído encima–. Pero… también puedes venir hoy –dijo rozando la súplica.

–Bueno, vale –aceptó Armin encogiéndose de hombros–, vamos.

Los chicos se despidieron del resto y emprendieron el camino a casa de Jean, que estaba feliz y quería que Armin estuviera cómodo, así que hacía chistes todo el rato. Entre risas, Jean se ofreció a llevar sus cosas por él.

–Trae eso –dijo tirando del asa que colgaba del hombro de Armin–. Yo te llevo la mochila.

–Pero… puedo con ella.

–¡Y qué más da! Quiero llevarla.

Al final se salió con la suya.

Su casa no estaba muy lejos, por lo que llegaron en unos pocos minutos, encontrando la casa vacía y una nota en la nevera:

" _Jeanbo, tu padre y yo nos hemos ido al teatro, no nos esperes para cenar. En el congelador hay pizza y en la nevera tienes espaguetis que sobraron ayer. Volvemos mañana por la mañana._

 _Pórtate bien._

 _-tu mami"_.

Al parecer, sus padres se habían ido y no llegarían hasta el día siguiente. Estaban solos.

Mientras Jean leía la nota, Armin le avisó de que iba a darse una ducha. Nunca le gustaron los aseos públicos, así que aún andaba con el molesto olor a cloro en el cuerpo. Al salir de la ducha, buscó sus cosas y recordó que Jean las había traído al hombro.

" _¿Por qué tienen que pasarme estas cosas a mí?"_ , pensó rodando los ojos.

Buscó una toalla en los cajones. Llevaba años visitando esa casa y sabía dónde estaba todo, pero en el cajón donde solían estar las toallas, había de todo menos toallas. Las opciones eran escasas. O le pedía a Jean que trajera sus cosas o salía envuelto en la pequeña toalla del lavamanos. No se arriesgaría jamás a que Jean lo viera desnudo. La sola idea le hizo avergonzarse hasta ponerse rojo como un tomate.

No había tiempo para entrar en pánico. Con un poco de suerte, Jean aún estaría en la cocina buscando algo de cenar. Tomó la toalla y se la envolvió a la cintura. Por un momento, observó su reflejo en el espejo y se avergonzó todavía más, si es que era posible. Pensó en echarse atrás y pensar un plan alternativo, pero su mente estaba en blanco y sólo se le ocurría quedarse allí encerrado.

Abrió la puerta unos centímetros, lo suficiente para buscar con la mirada dónde estaba su mochila, encontrándola recargada sobre el brazo del sofá en la sala. Perfecto. No había rastro de Jean. Seguramente seguía en la cocina, como había supuesto. Con algo de agilidad podría ir y volver sin ser visto.

Respiró hondo, armándose de valor, y salió apresuradamente sin apartar la vista de su objetivo.

No fue hasta que estuvo frente al sofá con el brazo extendido hacia su bolsa, que se percató de que allí había alguien más. Giró la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de Jean clavados en su imagen semidesnuda en mitad de la sala. Así permanecieron unos segundos, paralizados, mirándose, asimilando la situación tan violenta en la que se encontraban.

Armin apartó la mirada con un evidente sonrojo y agarró el asa de la condenada mochila. Pero antes de dar media vuelta para regresar al cuarto de baño, escuchó los pasos de Jean acercarse y su respiración intensa y entrecortada en su nuca, erizando cada centímetro de su piel.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Jean agarró su brazo, le dio la vuelta y Armin quedó frente a sus ojos color miel, esos ojos con los que tantas veces había soñado tener a esa corta distancia. ¿Acaso estaba fantaseando en la ducha? Jean jamás haría algo así. Jean jamás lo besaría como en su imaginación. ¿O sí?

Sentía los nervios a flor de piel. Los latidos de su corazón resonaban con tal intensidad que juraba que el otro podía escucharlos. En lo que dura un parpadeo, Jean atrapó sus labios en un casto y dulce beso que activó cada parte de su cuerpo. Sólo podía pensar en el roce de sus labios, el sabor de su boca, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Sus manos se movieron con voluntad propia y se aferraron a los hombros de Jean con firmeza, entregándose por completo a aquellas sensaciones.

* * *

–¿Y qué más? –preguntó Anya, inclinada en la silla sin disimular en absoluto su afán por escuchar mejor y no perder ningún detalle.

Armin, visiblemente avergonzado, tomó una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir con su relato de los hechos:

–Continuamos besándonos un buen rato, cada vez más profunda y pasionalmente. Estaba tan distraído sólo pensando en el sabor de sus besos y en lo mucho que me gustaban, y la posibilidad de que todo fuera un simple sueño, que no me di cuenta de que…

Un rubor ascendió a sus mejillas. Levantó la vista de sus manos para mirar a las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas frente a él. Ambas observaban en silencio sus gestos con interés desmedido. Les faltaba el cubilete de palomitas.

–Continúa —dijo Anya.

–Que no te dé corte –le alentó Ross a seguir hablando–. Es nuestro trabajo escuchar.

–Bueno… caímos en el sofá, Jean sobre mí. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que escuché la hebilla de su cinturón cuando intentó quitárselo… Entonces me di cuenta de que la toalla se había caído y… yo estaba… desnudo… –Ross y Anya abrieron los ojos como platos al imaginar el escenario, pero permanecieron calladas para no interrumpir–. Fue demasiado. Le empujé asustado y salí corriendo para encerrarme en la habitación. No, aún no sé qué hacer, porque yo sé que le quiero y me encantaría estar con él, pero no sé qué quiere él. Desde ese momento no se movió de la sala ni intentó hablar conmigo. Esta mañana temprano, me acerqué a él, cogí mi mochila sin hacer ruido para no despertarle, y corrí hacia acá. No sabía a quién recurrir. Estoy hecho un lío.

Al terminar, hubo un silencio tenso en el que nadie dijo nada ni emitió sonido alguno, hasta que Anya habló, como siempre, liberando al ambiente de la tensión acumulada.

–Por lo visto, Jean es un chico que no pierde el tiempo.

–Pero –La voz de Armin sonaba desesperada–, ¿creéis que he actuado bien?

–Claro que sí –dijo Ross sin dudar ni un momento–. Cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, al igual que su reacción también es comprensible, aunque un poco acelerada. Por lo que nos has contado, parece ser que él también se siente atraído por ti.

–¡Mira, un punto positivo a todo esto! –intervino Anya–. Sabemos que le gustas, y probablemente él también esté hecho un lío. El siguiente paso depende de ti.

–¿El siguiente paso? –preguntó, un poco desorientado.

–Ya sabes, continuar con lo que empezó, pero con las ideas un poco más claras. No te le eches encima de repente como hizo él.

–Aun así, no nos podemos venir arriba –interrumpió Ross, calmando a su compañera, quien parecía más entusiasmada que el propio Armin con la reciente revelación–. Para dar este paso tienes que ser cuidadoso y tener en cuenta muchas cosas. De lo contrario, tu primera vez podría ser muy desagradable y dolorosa. Y no sólo eso. Hay que tener ciertas precauciones, y en este aspecto interviene a la par tu alimentación e higiene. Ten en cuenta que es una zona que, si no se tiene cuidado, puede tener consecuencias.

–¡Y sobre todo –exclamó Anya gesticulando con las manos–, no se te ocurra usar drogas!

–¿Drogas? –Armin seguía sobrecogido.

–Sí, drogas –aclaró Ross–. Muchas parejas homosexuales usan drogas para la dilatación del esfínter, para "comodidad y placer" –dijo haciendo comillas con la manos–, pero eso es peligroso, ya que podría provocar un desgarre o que éste se quede más abierto, haciendo que cualquier esfuerzo provoque secuelas en los órganos internos.

–De todos modos –respondió Armin, con una expresión indescifrable entre el desconcierto y la incomodidad–, no creo que jamás se nos hubiera ocurrido a ninguno de los dos usar drogas.

–Eso está bien, pero nunca está de más advertir.

Cuando Armin se terminó la tercera taza de té, aún no había logrado hallar la calma. Si bien era cierto que debía informarse, se sentía algo alterado con toda la información que estaba recibiendo en tan solo unas horas.

Apenas unas semanas atrás había decidido que nunca le confesaría a Jean sus sentimientos y, en aquel momento, estaba escuchando sobre métodos de prevención e incluso le habían recomendado un médico especializado, como si fuera posible que pidiera una cita con ese médico. Bastante vergonzoso había sido hablar con ellas. Además, las dos doctoras habían sido demasiado explícitas en sus explicaciones. Estaba seguro de tener más información de la que necesitaba.

Una vez fuera de la consulta, leyó con detenimiento la nota que las doctoras le habían dejado con indicaciones, consejos y emoticonos garabateados en los márgenes del papel.

No sabía a quién podía acudir. Le daba demasiada vergüenza acercarse a la farmacia u otra tienda a comprar las cosas que estaban marcadas como IMPRESCINDIBLES. En letra cursiva, grande y clara, la palabra "preservativos" encabezaba la lista.

Por si fuera poco, la farmacia que conocía era de una amiga de su abuelo. Jamás podría ir allí a comprar eso ni cualquier otra cosa escrita en aquella erótica lista de la compra. ¿Con quién tenía confianza suficiente como para pedirle ayuda? A su mente acudió el nombre de una persona.

Marcó su número de teléfono y esperó a que contestara, y antes de que el otro pudiera preguntar quién era, dijo:

—Necesito que me acompañes a comprar unas cosas. ¿Tienes tiempo esta semana, Alexy?

* * *

 **¡EXTRA! o estúpidas y sensuales notas**

La cámara se enciende.

Ross y Anya están sentadas en el sofá de la consulta.

–¡Hola, amigüitos! –exclaman a la vez.

Sin decir nada más, aparece una pantalla donde empiezan a mostrarse fotografías de Armin en el vestuario.

–Nos ha costado sacarlas, pero valen cada gota de sudor y esfuerzo –dice Ross mientras las fotografías pasan una tras otra, con una cancioncilla de Disney de fondo (Busca lo más vital).

–Sí, y cada tortazo que nos hemos dado intentando alcanzar el ventanuco. ¿Por qué no dejarán entrar a mujeres al vestuario de los chicos?

–Ese guardia fue muy antipático echándonos de allí –Ross saca un pañuelo del bolsillo de su bata y finge limpiar sus lágrimas.

La presentación termina y comienza una nueva, esta vez con Hakuna Matata.

–¿Y qué os pareció el rollito de sushi alias conejito silvestre alias Armin? –pregunta Anya señalando las fotografías.

–¿No debería haber una coma en alguna parte?

–Naa, déjales que se ahoguen…

–Pues si pensabais que esta historia tenía demasiadas referencias a comida, no vamos a dejar de torturaros hasta el final.

–Tenemos miel, helado, coca cola, sushi, pizza, té, natillas, mermeladas –enumera Anya–, y creo que nada más, aunque quién sabe lo que está por venir.

–¿Soy la única a la que le ha dado hambre de repente?

–No –Anya se levanta y camina hacia una nevera que antes no estaba ahí–. ¡Mira, hay polos! ¿De qué sabor lo quieres?

–Chocolate, obviamente.

Anya vuelve y se sienta con un polo de fresa en la mano.

La cámara se apaga al mismo tiempo que las voces de Simba, Timón y Pumba se alejan cantando:

–Hakuuuuuuuuna Matata...


End file.
